Leyenda de dos Jinchurikis
by Misterioso W
Summary: ¿Y si Jiraiya tuviera una hija Jinchuriki?,¿y si ella y Naruto eran pareja?,¿Y si ambos tuvieran dojutsus?, una historia extraña, de Naruto x Oc Alerta de Spoiler Itachi Hokage.
1. Cambios

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "**¿Qué quieres Humano?**"

Jutsus: "_Kage Bushin No Jutsu_"

Nota del autor: Este fanfic esta inspirado en múltiples fanfics, pero dado mi toque especial, trate de ser lo más original posible, perdón por la ortografía, debido a que en mas o menos un mes entro a la U, cuando entre la actualización será muy lenta (en vacaciones cuando me halla echo todas las tareas), pero antes de que eso pase tratare de actualizar rápido.

Capítulo 1 Cambios

El viento soplaba meciendo las copas de los arboles lentamente y el sol brillaba alto, no había nubes en el cielo para disgusto de los Nara y los pájaros cantaban sobre Konohagakure No Sato la aldea ninja mas poderosa del mundo, la enorme población de la potencia ninja estaba reunida frente a la torre del Hokage, finalmente después de un inspirador discurso sobre la voluntad de fuego, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, dijo las palabras que todos esperaban en especial los Uchiha, el solo saber que las diría había evitado un golpe de estado y una posible guerra civil

"ahora sin más preámbulos les presento al Godaime Hokage Uchiha Itachi"

Al día siguiente

El chico peli negro de tan solo catorce años, caminaba en dirección a la sala del concejo de Konoha, por primera vez como su líder, no solo era el Hokage mas Joven desde Minato Namikaze el Hokage de Yondaime, también era el Kage mas Joven desde Minato Namikaze, y hoy el joven prodigio Uchiha estaba por hacer algunos cambios monumentales, entro al consejo con una postura que indicaba que era mala idea desafiar su autoridad

"Buenos días, concejales he convocado esta reunión por que a partir de hoy van a haber unos cambios", dijo Itachi sin vacilar "¿cambios señor?" pregunto un concejal civil, "en efecto, cambios, Konoha necesita un impulso para recuperar la grandeza que solíamos tener, así que lo primero es lo primero, he ordenado a Jiraiya del Sannin, encontrar a Tsunade Senju y regresarla a Konoha, ella dirigirá la nueva Academia de Ninjas Médicos de Konoha A.N.M.K, por sus siglas, a donde serán mandados un tercio de los estudiantes de la academia ninja, con el objetivo de que todos los equipos tengan un médico ninja", dijo Itachi sorprendiendo de todos, "Eso solo demuestra que no estabas listo de donde crees que vas a sacar los recursos" pregunto Danzo, "De Raíz por supuesto, que a partir de hoy queda disuelta" dijo Itachi sin inmutarse, "¡No puedes hacer eso?, oh ya lo hice, además Danzo tienes que pagar por tus crímenes" dijo Itachi quien sorprendentemente se había ubicado tras el Alcón de la guerra y con un Kunai destruido sus vendajes, sin hacerlo un solo rasguño, lo cual revelo un Sharingan oculto, "Danzo Shimura, por el asesinato de Uchia Shisui, te declaro criminal de rango S y se ordena tu inmediato arresto, ANBU llévenselo", ordeno el Hokage al tiempo que noqueaba a su objetivo y volvía a su asiento, "muy bien continuando con los cambios Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, están despedidos salgan de esta sala inmediatamente", los aludidos salieron sin decir una palabra después de todo habían perdido sus trabajos, si decían algo les podía ir peor, "¿Quién dirige la academia ninja?" pregunto Itachi, "El concejo civil Hokage Sama", respondió un concejero, "muy bien como Godaime Hokage de Konoha, revoco la autoridad del concejo civil sobre la academia ninja y nombro a Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, como director de la academia ninja de Konoha, esta reunión llega a su fin", dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala.

En su primer día formal de trabajo el Godaime Hokage se había desecho de una facción corrupta, un par de ancianos incompetentes, había creado una academia de ninjas médicos y había nombrado al que probablemente era el mejor profesor de las artes shinobi del mundo como director de la academia ninja, a parte de la montaña de papeleo el trabajo no podía ser tan difícil o si "Hokage Sama Uzumaki Naruto a vandalizado el monumento Hokage, ANBU no logra capturarlo al igual que Jounin y Chunin, Genin son simplemente muy torpes como para intentarlo"…

Varias horas después

Un chico rubio, estaba subido en un andamio limpiando el rostro del Yondaime Hokage, sin siquiera notar el increíble parecido con el mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de Iruka Umino, "Hola Iruka Sensey, supongo que él es Uzumaki Naruto, me gustaría hablar a solas con él, cuando termine de limpiar el rostro del Yondaime si no te importa", "claro que no Hokage Sama", respondió Iruka sonrojado por que un Hokage le llamase Sensey "si, si va a decirme, que no debí pintar los rostros de los Hokages, que debería comportarme mejor y que piensan las personas de los bromistas, como si tuviera alguien a quien yo le importara", dijo el Rubio haciendo que se rompiese el anciano corazón de Hiruzen, que estaba escondido observando a Naruto, estaba a punto de revelarse cuando "Eso no es cierto Naruto, a mí me importas, te veo como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve y si sé que un maestro no debe mostrar favoritismos, pero no puedo evitarlo tú eres mi favorito, si te regaño y te corrijo es porque deseo lo mejor para ti, pero la verdad es que te quiero, yo también crecí como un huérfano, solo sin familia ni nadie que estuviera ahí cuando lo necesitara, pero no pienso permitir que eso te pase a ti, no más", estallo Iruka y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos ya estaban abrasados, "entonces ya está decidido, Iruka tú te harás legalmente responsable de Naruto, seguirá conservando su apellido Uzumaki, pero legalmente tu serás su tutor, en cuanto a lo otro Iruka no es el único que te quiere, Naruto, ¿verdad Sandaime Sama?"

dos meses después

Ahora Naruto sabia que había gente que lo quería, estaban su hermano adoptivo con el que vivía y el anterior Hokage al que veía como un abuelo, había mejorado increíblemente en la academia, en esa semana, la anterior había sido un tanto confusa, todos los profesores de la academia fueron remplazados a excepción de Iruka que fue nombrado subdirector, los nuevos profesores no mostraban preferencias y enseñaban mejor que los anteriores claro que tenían amenaza de que si alguien saboteaba al Uzumaki sería utilizado para probar nuevas técnicas, de la recién creada Unidad de Investigación en Ninjutsu Experimental de Konoha (U.I.N.E.K) liderada por un ANBU llamado Tenzo y asesorada por Jiraiya del Sannin, algo que había sido un duro golpe para el ninja desparecido Orochimaru

Lugar desconocido

Dos sombras se movían en la oscuridad trazando planes para un futuro siniestro sin duda, "creo que las cosas podrían ser interesantes con este nuevo Hokage, o ¿tú qué opinas Paín?", "estoy de acuerdo Madara"

Próximo capitulo: Revelaciones


	2. Revelaciones

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: _"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"_

Nota del autor: Este fanfic está inspirado en múltiples fanfics, pero dado mi toque especial, trate de ser lo más original posible, perdón por la ortografía, debido a que en más o menos un mes entro a la U, cuando entre la actualización será muy lenta (en vacaciones cuando me halla echo todas las tareas), pero antes de que eso pase tratare de actualizar rápido.

Capítulo 2 Revelaciones

Naruto caminaba al lado del nuevo Hokage quien se había echo su amigo y de Iruka quienes lo llevaban a conocer a alguien *muy especial*, de acuerdo con ellos, llegaron a una enorme casa en un lugar apartado de la aldea, en donde los esperaba alguien extraño de pelo blanco unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, una vestimenta rara, un pergamino enorme en su espalda y una banda con el Kanji para aceite y una mirada de pervertido, a su lado había una niña de la edad de Naruto con el pelo blanco y ojos cafés, vestía una camiseta verde, pantalones ANBU y sandalias ninja, Naruto por otra parte era Rubio sus ojos eran azules, llevaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo del remolino de los Uzumaki un short y zapatillas ninja

"Naruto este es Jiraiya del Sannin y ella es su hija Kiyoko" dijo Iruka "es un placer soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage dattebayo", dijo haciendo que Jiraiya sonriera y la chica riera un poco, "mucho gusto mi nombre es Kiyoko", dijo y ambos se dieron la mano, pero de repente ambos cayeron al suelo sentados, "¿tu viste eso?" preguntaron ambos "claro como no iba a ver a un zorro con nueve colas tan grande como la torre Hokage dentro de una jaula descomunal rugiéndole a un insecto con siete alas igual de grande dentro de otra jaula", las miradas de los adultos fueron simplemente, bueno indescriptibles, mientras los niños se ponían de pie y se volvían a coger de la mano, pero esta vez nada pasaba, tras un rato Jiraiya los llevo a la sala de la gigantesca sala y con permiso de Itachi les hablo, sobre bueno…

"¿saben lo que ocurrió la noche del diez de octubre hace ocho años?" pregunto Jiraiya, "como no lo vamos a saber, el Kiuby y el Nanabi, atacaron Konoha tú y tu alumno el Yondaime Hokage, pelearon contra los Bijuu, tu distrajiste a ese bicho gigante el tiempo suficiente como para que el Yondaime los matara, pero lamentablemente eso le quito la vida al Yondaime "dijo la chica mientras miraba a su papá como un héroe, "bueno eso en parte es correcto, pero no del todo solo escuchen y por favor no me odien, esa noche un hombre enmascarado ataco Konoha liberando al Kiubi y al Nanabi de sus respectivos Jinchurikis, es decir humanos que tienen adentro Bijuus y los uso para atacar la aldea, Minato y Yo nos enfrentamos a él y lo vencimos pero los Bijuu seguían atacando, nadie puede matar a un Bijuu están hechos de chacra así que es imposible, por lo que hicimos lo segundo mejor que podíamos hacer, sellarles dentro de dos niños, sabiendo que el hombre enmascarado algún día atacaría de nuevo y solo con ese poder se lo podría detener, Minato ofreció a su propio hijo para sellar en su interior a Kiuby deseando que la aldea lo tratase como un héroe, e iba a sellar al Nanabi en un huérfano cualquiera, pero yo sabía que un huérfano no sería suficiente para contener un Bijuu por lo que sacrifique a ese destino a alguien que sabía seria extraordinaria, ofrecí a mi propia hija de tan solo dos meses de nacida, mi alumno hiso el sello y murió al igual que su esposa" los ojos de los niños estaban abiertos de par en par, ambos empezaron a llorar aunque increíblemente Naruto fue el primero en calmarse, "está bien Jiraiya Sama, no te guardo rencor ni a ti, ni a la aldea, ni siquiera a los que me tratan como un demonio ya sé por qué y ahora estoy más decidido a ser el Hokage y a superar a mi padre, para proteger la aldea que el tanto amo" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, "yo tampoco guardo rencor, después de todo lo que hicieron lo hicieron por la aldea y por lo menos ya sé por qué soy tratada como la basura que el Sannin debió eliminar y creo que tengo un nuevo sueño" dijo la chica decidida, "si, ¿Cuál es?", pregunto Jiraiya "superarte y cubrirle las espaldas a cierto futuro Hokage tal como tú se las cubrías a su padre", dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente cuando miro a Naruto, "oye Kiyoko Chan, ¿amigos?" pregunto Naruto "amigos Naruto Kun" respondió ella "eso está bien por qué, a partir de mañana empezaras a ir a la academia con Naruto y después de clases serán entrenados personalmente por mí, claro si todos están de acuerdo"

Esa noche

Todos habían estado de acuerdo con Jiraiya, ya era de noche e Iruka conversaba con el Sannin, ya que a la Shichibi Jinchuriki (Jinchuriki de Nanabi/Siete colas), insistió en invitarlos a dormir, "ya veo es un plan de entrenamiento muy duro, pero si alguien puede lograrlo son ellos, aunque después vas a tener que pedirle a Hokage Sama que los ponga en el mismo equipo, porque simplemente no se van a querer separar", dijo Iruka "bueno eso es conveniente, juntos tienen mas posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando aparezca el tipo enmascarado, además nadie puede entender mejor a un Jinchuriki, que otro, solo espero que no me hagan suegro, o peor abuelo muy rápido" dijo Jiraiya soltando una carcajada…

Próximo capitulo Intento de secuestro


	3. Descubriendo Nuevas habilidades

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: _"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"_

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

Invocación/Bijuu pensando: ***que débil***

Capítulo 3 Descubriendo Nuevas habilidades

Dos semanas pasaron Jiraiya había estado entrenando a los dos Konoha Jinchuriki, aunque solo durante una semana por que tuvo que salir en una misión, durante su corto tiempo de entrenamiento habían trabajado en su control de chacra caminando por los árboles y sobre el agua, además de Taijutsu, ambos amigos realmente disfrutaban su entrenamiento a pesar de quedar completamente adoloridos después, sin embargo ahora jugaban a perseguirse en medio del pequeño bosque que había en el campo de entrenamiento privado de Jiraiya o como Kiyoko lo llamaba el patio de su casa…

La niña estaba cansada, pero aun así no dejaba de correr, no iba a permitir que Naruto la atrapase aunque solo fuera un juego, se dio cuenta de que cada vez le dificultaba más ver los obstáculos para no tropezarse así que se le ocurrió la idea de enviar chacra a sus ojos para ver mejor, ella sintió como si un montón de información inundara su cerebro, podía sentir un montón de cosas, en su cabeza se dibujó una versión a blanco y negro de Konoha, excepto que las personas eran grandes fuentes de energía, no, no era energía normal era chacra de diferentes colores, temperaturas e incluso sabores, unas eran calmas, otras eran como un rio caudaloso algunas eran mas fuertes que otras, por lo menos la mitad eran cálidas, otras no tanto pero no eran frías, ella trato de concentrarse en lugares específicos y lo logro, la torre Hokage, Ichiraku Ramen el restaurante favorito de Naruto y finalmente el bosque donde ella misma estaba descubrió que el chacra de Naruto era cálido y abismal era como el de la mayoría de color azul, pero había un segundo chacra rojo, gigantesco muchas veces mas grande que el de Naruto y simplemente aterrador, se concentro en ella misma su chacra también era azul y caliente aunque no tanto como el de Naruto, era mas grande que la mayoría de los que había sentido pero no tanto como el de Naruto, también ella poseía ese chacra rojo con las mismas características que el de su amigo pero en menor grado *esos deben ser los Bijuus*, de pronto se dio cuenta, un chacra inmenso que quemaba como el infierno y se movía como el viento y las olas en una tormenta de alta mar se acercaba, a altas velocidades pero había algo familiar en ese chacra se parecía al de ella, pero eso no era todo entre las copas de los arboles mas adelante nueve fuentes de chacra mas calmo, estaban escondidas, pero había algo en ese chacra algo que significaba peligro, claro eso y que estaban de manera ilegal en su patio trasero, ella envió chacra a sus pies y salto hacia atrás

"¡Naruto cuidado nueve ninjas en los arboles más adelante!" grito mientras aterrizaba al lado de su amigo que se puso en la posición de defensa que Jiraiya les enseño, nueve ninjas aparecieron en efecto frente a los dos niños, llevaban una banda que parecía una flecha sin punta, al menos para Naruto, Kiyoko la reconoció como la banda de Takigakure "así que Taki Nin eh no estás un poco lejos de casa" , dijo Kiyoko desafiante aunque en realidad estaba aterrada, "vaya quien lo diría la niñita escarabajo es una suicida al usar un tono tan desafiante contra nueve Jounin, a y que sorpresa es poseedora del Kanchigan", esto confundió a ambos niños pero cuando Naruto vio a los ojos de su amiga lo entendió "¿Kiyoko chan, porque no me dijiste que tenías un dojutsu?", esto sorprendió a la niña "¿Cómo que tengo un dojutsu?, bueno eso explica por qué todo se ve tan raro", los nueve Taki Nin, tenían una gota estilo anime "y yo que me estaba preocupando parece que recién lo despertó literalmente", dijo uno de ellos el que parecía ser el líder, "si, si ella tiene unos ojos especiales que le dan quien sabe que habilidades y la hacen ver más bonita de lo que ya es, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes y que quieren con nosotros?" pregunto Naruto, los nueve Shinobis se miraron, "bueno a ti te vamos a matar y a ella la vamos a convertir en un arma para Taki en tiempos de Guerra y en tiempos de paz la vamos a poner a tener hijos para apoderarnos del Kanchigan así que no veo por qué no, veras antes el monstruo que tiene adentro esa niñita nos pertenecía, pero durante la tercera guerra mundial de shinobi, el anterior Jinchuriki traiciono a Taki y se unió a Konoha, así perdimos nuestra más preciada arma, los líderes de Taki son muy débiles como para recuperarla pero nosotros no lo somos y no solo le devolveremos a Takigakure su más preciada arma, también te sacaremos la identidad de Kyubi Jinchuriki y nos lo llevaremos después", dijo uno de los ninjas Taki "¡No te la llevaras!", dijo Naruto poniéndose al frente de ella, un poco del chacra del Kyubi se liberó, pero fue absorbida por los ojos del rubio, que cambiaron al igual que su visión pero no le dio importancia al darse cuenta de que dicha visión le confería ventaja, "parece que el niño tiene el Gamagan, entonces no lo mataremos solo lo pondremos a tener hijos" , dijo uno de ellos, "más vale que se vallan mi papá va a llegar pronto y les va a dar una paliza", dijo la niña "si claro ni que tu padre fuera Jiraiya del Sannin", dijo uno de los ninjas con tono sarcástico, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió horror cuando escucho las palabras "qué bueno que me mencionas porque precisamente yo Jiraiya del Sannin soy el padre de la niña, niños sierren sus ojos un momento", ambos lo hicieron, pero hubiera dado igual que los tuvieran abiertos, aun así pudieron ver a Jiraiya eliminando a los nueve Taki Nin en veinte segundos, lo que le pareció increíble y les dijo inconscientemente que nunca hicieran enojar al ninja peli blanco

"qué bueno que regrese de esa misión a tiempo, ¿se encuentran bien?" cuestiono el Sannin "si" respondieron los dos abriendo los ojos y sorprendiendo a Jiraiya "ustedes despertaron el Kanchigan y el Gamagan, ¿ósea que me vieron matar a esos tipos?" los dos niños asintieron "lo mismo dijeron ellos, ¿pero ¿cómo apagamos el dojutsu?" pregunto Naruto "simplemente interrumpan el chacra que va a sus ojos", dijo Jiraiya "¿y eso como se hace?"

Próximo capitulo: Entrenamiento ocular


	4. Entrenamiento ocular

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: _"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"_

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

Invocación/Bijuu pensando: ***que débil***

Capítulo 4 Entrenamiento ocular

Naruto y Kiyoko estaban ansiosos iban a ser entrenados para manejar sus dojutsus, estaban sentados en la sala de Kiyoko pacientemente esperando a Jiraiya que finalmente entro con un montón de pergaminos, "bueno veo que están emocionados, pero hay que empezar por lo básico, ¿Qué es un dojutsu?", los niños se miraron y Naruto respondió "es algo así como un poder o habilidad que uno tiene con sus ojos" , respondió el niño, "una explicación bastante simple, pero correcta, ahora todos los dojutsus descienden del legendario Rinnegan, un dojutsu que le perteneció al Sabio de los seis caminos, se dice que solo aparecerá cuando el mundo este corrupto y que su usuario será un dios de la salvación o un dios de la destrucción, yo tuve la oportunidad de entrenar a un usuario de ese dojutsu pero lamentablemente murió, pero ese no es el caso, lo importante aquí es que hay una clasificación de dojutsus, los primarios también llamados tres grandes dojutsus y los secundarios, los dojutsus primarios son el Rinnegan, El Byakugan y El Sharingan, había otros dos dojutsus pero se extinguieron o eso creí hasta que los vi a ustedes dos" dijo el Jiraiya y disfruto la cara de asombro que pusieron los dos amigos, "así es, ahora ya no son los tres grandes dojutsus si no los cinco grandes dojutsus, Kiyoko tú tienes el Kanchigan u ojo de la percepción, te brinda las habilidades de un ninja sensor, pero amplificadas enormemente, también te da una vista aérea a 380 por lo que te puedes ver a ti misma, hay varias técnicas que se utilizan con esos ojos pero como el clan que tenía ese dojutsu fue exterminado durante la gran guerra de clanes no se mucho sobre eso, sin embargo Konoha tiene una colección de las técnicas de ese clan que nuestros arqueólogos salvaron, yo conseguí permiso para copiarlos así que la mitad de estos pergaminos son técnicas que muy posiblemente puedas realizar", dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a su hija y siguió hablando sobre Naruto, "Naruto tú tienes el Gamagan u ojo de Sapo, te permite analizar el cuerpo de tu oponente para darte cuenta de sus fortalezas y debilidades, es como ver el entrenamiento que a echo además de que se le facilita y que no, también te permite ver la red de chacra del oponente y una visión de 350 grados no es tanto como el Kanchigan o el Byakugan pero es útil, les confesare que el Kanchigan y el Gamagan son más poderoso que el Byakugan y el Sharingan, aunque los Hyuga y Uchiha no lo admitan, también tienen evoluciones al igual que el Sharingan pero menos auto destructivas, sin embargo no por esto quiere decir que sean más fuertes, no deben confiarse un dojutsu solo es una herramienta, les da una ventaja pero no los hace invencibles, es por eso que los voy a entrenar con sus dojutsus, pero también les voy a enseñar lo que les enseñaría si no los tuvieran, para que en caso de que alguien los inhabilite puedan igual pelear fui claro" , "Hai", "muy bien, Naruto, fue el clan Uzumaki el que originalmente tuvo el Gamagan todos excepto tu madre, el clan lamentablemente fue eliminado durante una guerra, sin embargo Minato rescato algunas de sus técnicas, oculares las cuales están escritas en la mitad de los pergaminos que traje, por cierto ese clan también tenía reservas enormes de chacra, larga longevidad y una maestría inigualable en Fuinjutsu ", los niños estaban simplemente asombrados "¿papá cual es más poderoso el Kanchigan o el Gamagan?", Jiraiya lo pensó un momento y respondió "ambos son igual de poderosos, de hecho se complementan cuando un usuario de Kanchigan pelea al lado de uno del Gamagan el poder de ambos dojutsus se incrementa, de hecho si dos usuarios de estos dojutsus se enfrentaran ninguno de ellos funcionaria correctamente, hay leyendas en las que incluso estos dojutsus se desactivan y solo se reactivan cuando la batalla a terminado", los dos chicos se miraron con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para el Sannin, pero si para ellos, "muy bien, basta de la teoría, hora de la practica activen sus dojutsus" , "_Kanchigan"_, "_Gamagan"_, la pupila de la niña paso de café a negro, su iris se convirtió en una estrella de cuatro puntas blanca , su esclerótica se torno azul, junto con su pelo blanco le daba cierto aire rebelde a pesar de ser solo una niña, en cuanto a Naruto su pupila se torno verde y su iris se convirtió en una raya negra, su esclerótica no cambio (como en el modo sabio, solo que en lugar de naranja verde y sin la coloración de los parpados), visualmente el de Kiyoko era mas bonito, pero era más fácil darse cuenta que tenía activado un dojutsu.

Próximo capitulo: Graduación de la academia

Nota: Se me olvido decir que ambos dojutsus también pueden ver a través de las cosas, bueno aparte de eso aquí termina oficialmente el arco de introducción.

Nota 2: las palabras Gamagan y Kanchigan no existen o eso creo yo las inventé basándome en las traducciones que encontré para sapo y ninja sensor


	5. Graduación de la academia

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Nota: en los comentarios alguien, expresó su preocupación en cuanto concierne a Danzo, no se preocupen lo pienso usar en esta historia no digo como por que no deseo hacer Spoiler

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"

Jutsus: "Kage Bushin No Jutsu"

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

**Invocación/Bijuu pensando: *que débil***

Nota: la mayoría de Jutsus van a estar en español, pero no todos

Capítulo 5 Graduación de la academia

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Naruto conoció a Kiyoko, todos los estudiantes del ultimo curso de la academia estaban expectantes, hoy finalmente se convertirían en ninjas, muchas cosas habían cambiado, para empezar ahora en la academia también se enseñaba Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, control de chacra, a despejar Genjutsu y por sugerencia de Jiraiya algo de Fuinjutsu, de echo se requería que los estudiantes pudieran hacer al menos un jutsu de su naturaleza elemental, gracias a Jiraiya los Konoha Jinchuriki podían usar tres naturalezas, en el caso de Naruto su afinidad el viento, además del fuego y el agua, en el caso de Kiyoko su afinidad el fuego, además de la tierra y el rayo, finalmente el instructor empezó a llamar a los estudiantes para que presentaran el examen de graduación, que consistía en atravesar una carrera de obstáculos, despejar un Genjutsu, hacer un Jutsu elemental y si se lo deseaba un Jutsu extra para créditos adicionales "Kiyoko" , llamo el instructor, Naruto la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, la chica tenia el pelo blanco recogido en una coleta, para tener doce años se había desarrollado, a parte de eso y de ser mas alta, no había cambiado al menos en cuanto a vestimenta, Naruto se atrapo pensando en ella cuando "Uzumaki Naruto", el chico (que vestía igual que en la serie), se dirigió a la sala de exámenes, realizo su examen a la perfección y salió por la puerta que estaba al final de la sala de exámenes con su Hitai-ate en la frente, allí estaba su amiga con su banda alrededor de su cintura, lo dos se abrasaron y se fueron del lugar volverían mañana para ver qué puesto habían ocupado en su promoción y para que les asignaran a sus respectivos equipos.

"espero que nos pongan en el mismo equipo", dijo Naruto, "yo también dijo Kiyoko", "no se preocupen por eso ya que sus dojutsus se complementan, convencí al Hokage de colocarlos en el mismo equipo" escucharon la vos de Jiraiya atrás de ellos, "a hola papá", "hola sabio pervertido", a Jiraiya se le escapo una gota tipo anime pero no dijo nada, ya se había resignado a que Naruto le digiera así, "si bueno quería felicitarlos por graduarse", "gracias, pero no estuvo tan difícil", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, los tres iban caminando, cuando Kiyoko se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa viendo el atuendo de un maniquí, "¿papá puedo?", "si te gusta adelante, aquí te esperamos pero no te demores mucho", la niña entro y tras diez minutos salió, ahora vestía zapatillas ninja, medias veladas echas de traje de malla un Short negro y una camisa azul sin mangas que se pegaba a su cuerpo, llevaba su banda ninja de cinturón, con su pelo suelto, en una mano llevaba un pergamino "¿Cómo me veo?", pregunto ella, "antes te veías hermosa pero ahora estas más que hermosa" dijo Naruto, con un tono pícaro del cual no se percató pero los demás si "gracias Naruto, pero no seas tan imprudente , es una tontería coquetearle a una chica cuando su padre está al lado tuyo", dijo ahogando una risita, "tranquilos tortolitos por mí no hay ningún problema en tanto no me hagan abuelo hasta que sean adultos", dijo Jiraiya riéndose de los dos sonrojados adolescentes que no fueron capaces de defenderse, "bueno mejor no los molesto más o en verdad se van a enamorar pero ¿que hay en el pergamino?", pregunto Jiraiya "solo son atuendos iguales a este para toda la semana", Jiraiya se puso pálido "¿de donde sacaste el dinero?", pregunto Jiraiya, "esa es la tienda que compraste con la venta de tu último libro pervertido", dijo ella…

Mañana siguiente

Todos estaban ansiosos de ver cuál sería su equipo sabían que iban a ser dos estudiantes de la academia ninja y uno de la academia de médicos ninja, "equipo uno Kiyoko y Naruto Uzumaki como médico ninja Daichi Shimura, su sensey será Yukimi Iburi, reúnanse con ella y su ninja medico en el campo de entrenamiento número doce", dijo el instructor y los dos salieron en un Shunshin, sorprendiendo a muchos porque a pesar de las mejoras eso no se había enseñado en la academia

Media hora después

Los dos Konoha, Jinchuriki llegaron al campo de entrenamiento numero doce al mismo tiempo que lo hacía un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros, con pantalones ANBU, un porta Kunai en la pierna derecha y una camisa gris, en su frente lucia el protector de frente de Konoha y en su brazo derecho llevaba atada la manilla blanca que le distinguía como ninja médico, "Hola, ¿de casualidad este es el punto de reunión del equipo uno?", pregunto el niño, "eso parece, a nosotros también nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos aquí, mucho gusto por cierto soy Kiyoko y él es Naruto", respondió Kiyoko, "mucho gusto soy Daichi", "el gusto es nuestro Dattebayo, ¿ahora alguien sabe dónde está nuestro sensey?", como si fuera algún tipo de señal los tres Genin pudieron ver un vistoso tornado de Humo saliendo de los árboles y deteniéndose en una roca frente ellos, de pronto el humo dejo de girar y tomo la forma de una mujer, para después dejar de ser simplemente Humo y transformarse, en una mujer entre veinte y treinta, que llevaba el uniforme Jounin de Konoha y el Hitai-ate de color negro en su frente, su pelo café oscuro le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y tenia varias pecas en su cara, "mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukimi Iburi, y soy la Jounin Sensey del equipo uno", dijo con una gran sonrisa, contemplo a sus estudiantes y continuo hablando, "bueno, creo que es momento de las presentaciones, como ya dije soy Yukimi Iburi, soy una Kunoichi de rango Jounin, tengo veinticinco años y fui miembro de ANBU desde los doce hasta los veinticuatro, me gusta viajar, la naturaleza, sobre todo el agua y los árboles y experimentar cosas nuevas, me disgustan los traidores y aquellos que no aprecian a sus familias y creen estar por encima de sus compañeros de equipo, mi sueño para el futuro es ser una Kunoichi poderosa y restaurar mi clan, muy bien de momento eso es todo niña es tu turno", la Jounin se veía claramente feliz, "mi nombre es Kiyoko, me gusta entrenar sobre todo cuando mi papá nos entrena a Naruto Kun y a mí, me gustan los sapos y el fuinjutsu, detesto a los que juzgan a los demás por cosas fuera de su control, mi sueño para el futuro es superar a mi papá y ser miembro de la Guardia Hokage", dijo la niña peli blanca, "ya veo, por como hablas de tu papá se ve que lo quieres mucho pero también que es un ninja muy fuerte, ¿te importaría decirnos quién es?", dijo la Jounin antes de que se escuchara el croar de un sapo, que salto al hombro de la niña, "Kiyoko chan perdón por interrumpir tu presentación a tu equipo pero Jiraiya Sama me pidió que te dijera que va a salir a una misión a largo plazo, sobre la mesa de la cocina te dejo dinero para una temporada", "gracias Kosuke san, ¿mi papá te dijo cuándo va a volver?", "lo siento no lo dijo, bueno te dejo debo volver al Monte Myōboku", el sapo desapareció en una nube de humo, Daichi y Yukimi estaban asombrados sobre todo esta última, "¿eres hija de Jiraiya del Sannin?", "si lo soy pero por favor no me traten de manera diferente solo por eso, quiero ser reconocida por ser yo no por mi papá"*sabía que me asignarían a los dos Jinchurikis pero nunca me imaginé que la chica fuera hija de Jiraiya del Sannin*, "no te preocupes niña, ahora si continuemos, tu sigues niño", la Jounin sensey dijo y el miembro del clan Shimura empezó a hablar, "mi nombre es Daichi Shimura, soy miembro del clan Shimura, me gusta el ninjutsu médico, jugar y entrenar con mi hermano menor, no me gustan los creídos y mi sueño es ser un ninja legendario como Tsunade del Sannin y recuperar el honor y la buena imagen del clan Shimura que perdimos por culpa de esa basura de Danzo", dijo el chico con veneno en las últimas partes, *dos de mis estudiantes siguen los pasos de dos de los Sannin, interesante*, "muy bien rubio sigues tu", "mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen y entrenar con Kiyoko chan y con su papá, no me gustan los que piensan que son mejores que los demás por venir de una determinada familia y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage de todos, Dattebayo".

Próximo capitulo Una misión real

Nota: Alerta de Spoiler la Jounin sensey no es del todo oc, es la niña que Kakashi y Yamato entonces llamado Tenso, encontraron en un capítulo de Shipuden con un clan capaz de convertirse en humo, que fue manipulado y finalmente eliminado por Orochimaru, en la versión original ella se va a conocer el mundo después de eso, en esta Kakashi y Tenzo la convencen de unirse a Konoha, así que podríamos decir que es semi oc, en cuanto a Daichi el sí es oc.


	6. Una misión real

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: "Kage Bushin No Jutsu"

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

**Invocación/Bijuu pensando: *que débil***

Capítulo 6 una misión real

"¿entonces aquí es donde comes eh?", "sip", Naruto había arrastrado a su equipo a Ichiraku después del entrenamiento, bueno a casi todos a Kiyoko no tenia que arrastrarla, ella simplemente camino a su lado, Daichi y Yukimi estaban asombrados ellos iban por la mitad de su tazón cuando Naruto ya había acabado el sexto, Kiyoko por lo menos recién iba por el segundo plato, ese día el equipo uno había entrenado, estrategia y ninjutsu elemental, Yukimi se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que los dos Jinchurikis manejaban tres naturalezas de chacra, pero por poco se desmaya cuando los vio activar el Kanchigan y el Gamagan, en cuanto a Daichi, el era un ninja medico así que le enseño algunos Jutsus defensivos, realmente ella no sabía mucho sobre medicina, pero sabia que los ninjas médicos, no se involucraban directamente en una batalla, así que pensó que técnicas defensivas les serían más útiles

Una vez acabaron de comer, se separaron excepto Naruto y Kiyoko, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos se volvieron a reunir en la torre Hokage, esperando una gran misión al menos en el caso de Naruto, la decepción se pudo ver en su rostro cuando les dieron la misión de perseguir a la gata de la esposa del Daimyo del Fuego

Un mes después

El equipo uno había acabado su misión (pintar una cerca) más rápido de lo esperado gracias a los clones de sombra de los dos Konoha Jinchuriki y ahora estaban entrando a la oficina del Hokage, "a el equipo uno, veo que terminaron rápido su misión tal vez debería asignarles otra, a ver déjame ver hay que pasear perros, comprar comida para una señora anciana y limpiar una tienda de mascotas", dijo el Hokage, "vamos Itachi, ya somos ninjas esas misiones las pueden hacer los civiles no tienes algo más demandante", "¡Naruto!, él es el Hokage trátalo como tal", "no está bien Yukimi, Naruto y Kiyoko son mis amigos, así que ellos me pueden llamar simplemente Itachi, en cuanto a la misión ¿tú que dices están listos para un Rango C?", la Kunoichi mayor lo pensó y a la final respondió "si Hokage Sama están listos", "muy bien, un animal salvaje a estado atacando Yugakure (aldea de las aguas termales), por la noche, debido a que la aldea no cuenta con ninjas y que sus cazadores no han logrado capturar a la criatura, nos pidieron que nos encarguemos, su misión será capturar al animal y llevarlo a una de nuestras reservas naturales en caso de ser posible y de lo contrario eliminarlo, fui claro", "Hai Hokage Sama/Itachi", dijeron todos y salieron de la oficina, "muy bien saldremos mañana a las seis de la mañana será un viaje de varios días, así que empaquen bien"

Mañana siguiente

El equipo de Konoha Genin, se dirigió rumbo a su misión, mientras iban charlando, Yukimi les hablo sobre como era estar en ANBU, y sobre su Kekkei Genkai que le permitía convertirse en humo, Daichi les hablo sobre el clan Shimura, aparentemente eran un clan con una gran habilidad para el rastreo y el asesinato, los Jinchurikis hablaron sobre sus dojutsus y sus habilidades, eso durante las primeras horas, después Yukimi les enseño algunas habilidades de supervivencia, para su sorpresa, las habilidades de supervivencia de Naruto y Kiyoko eran bastante elevadas, tanto que le ayudaron a enseñarle a Daichi, finalmente la noche cayo, así paso una semana hasta que finalmente llegaron al pequeño país de Yu no Kuni (país de las aguas termales), y tras unas horas de caminata llegaron a Yugakure, en cuya entrada un hombre calvo y con bigote canoso, que tenía un bastón los estaba esperando, "mucho gusto Konoha Nin, yo soy Isao y soy el alcalde de Yugakure, su pongo que ustedes son los ninjas, que contrate para solucionar nuestro problema", "en efecto Isao San, yo soy Yukimi y ellos son mis estudiantes, Kiyoko, Naruto Uzumaki y Daichi Shimura", "es un placer conocerlos jóvenes ninja", "el pacer es nuestro viejo Isao Dattebayo", dijo Naruto "¡Naruto!, se más respetuoso, lo siento Isao San, Naruto Kun es algo mal educado pero es un buen ninja", dijo Kiyoko, "tranquila Kiyoko Chan, de echo me recuerda a dos personas muy especiales para mí, bueno será mejor que no hablemos de eso, ya eh separado cuatro habitaciones en uno de nuestros mejores hoteles, lo que no fue difícil porque por culpa de los ataques no hay turistas", dijo riendo el ansiando riendo tristemente mientras avanzaba con su bastón por las calles del pueblo, "dígame que tipo Isao San, que tipo de ataques son, como ocurren y cuando ocurren" pregunto la Jounin, "ocurren todas las noches a la media noche, la criatura entra en alguno de nuestros hoteles, al principio sin causar daños, hasta que llega a las habitaciones, entonces rompe la puerta y mata a quien haya adentro, pero no se los come solo los mata", dijo el anciano claramente perturbado, "no me suena a un animal salvaje si no a un Jutsu de Invocación", dijo Naruto, "coincido, ¿pero por qué alguien querría emplear una invocación para atacar a una aldea civil?, ¿usted qué cree Sensey?", dijo Kiyoko, "esas son buenas observaciones, de echo pienso que es lo más probable, pero no estaremos seguros hasta que revisemos las escenas de los ataques", dijo la Jounin con cara seria, "sensey si Isao San lo permite creo que sería conveniente que yo revisara los resultados de las autopsias", "bueno veo que tienen un día ocupado y no tengo problema con nada de lo que planean hacer, solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué creen que se trata de una invocación?", "para empezar, un animal salvaje atacaría sitios como depósitos de alimentos, segundo es extremadamente difícil para un animal salvaje colarse en un hotel y tercero los animales salvajes, por lo menos los depredadores se comen lo que matan, matar y dejar el cadáver es cosa propia de los humanos", "comprendo y sobre la autopsia de echo el Hospital me ha pedido que busque a un médico ninja por el estado en el que quedaron los médicos, ¿alguno de ustedes?", Daichi alzo la mano, "yo soy el médico del equipo, mientras estudiaba medicina hice varias autopsias"

Quince minutos después

Yukimi, Kiyoko y Naruto, llegaron a la destruida habitación de hotel, la puerta y parte de la pared había sido destruida, "_Kanchigan_, sensey hay chacra residual en este lugar, demasiado para el ataque de un animal salvaje, parece que la puerta fue derribada por algún tipo de Jutsu", informo Kiyoko, "Sensey mire esto, en el piso, hay marcas de garras, pero estas marcas en las paredes no coinciden, parecen más marcas de armas"

Con Daichi

El chico concentraba su chacra en el destrozado interior del cadáver, convirtiéndolo en pequeñas y rápidas hondas de energía, dándole un mapeo mental en tres dimensiones del interior del cadáver, "¿qué ocurre Daichi San?, no me gusta su expresión" dijo uno de los médicos civiles, "algunas de estas heridas no fueron causadas por guarras de animales", "¡¿Qué ?!", gritaron los médicos y las enfermeras, "lo que escuchan, algunas son marcas de lobo pero bastante más grandes que el lobo común, otras son marcas de un tipo de cuchillas especial mente diseñadas, para emular las marcas que dejarían las guarras de un lobo, pero no son cien por ciento perfectas, pero eso no es todo, parece ser que la víctima fue envenenada y a juzgar por su red de chacra era un ninja", dijo el Shimura sin siquiera inmutarse, "¿eso que significa?", "significa que quien ataco a esta persona era un ninja y algo me dice que va a ocurrir lo mismo con todos los demás"

Unas horas después

Todo el equipo uno se encontraba reunido en la habitación de la Jounin, "Sensey, las víctimas son diez civiles y cuatro ninjas, los cuerpos de los civiles corresponden al ataque de un animal, más específicamente un lobo descomunal, sin embargo los cuerpos de los ninjas reflejan que fueron atacados, tanto por un Lobo como por un ninja, parece que al agresor le gusta emplear veneno", informo el ninja médico , "ya veo, lo mismo indican las escenas de los ataques", "¿qué hacemos sensey?", pregunto el Shimura…

*esta misión acababa de subir a rango B y probablemente subiría a rango A, pero mis estudiantes son fuertes, Naruto y Kiyoko probablemente estén en el nivel chunin o superior, Daichi aunque no esté enfocado en el ataque, es bastante hábil y yo misma soy una ninja de clase A en el libro Bingo, sin embargo, no conocemos el nivel de nuestro oponente o si hay más y estaré arriesgando la vida de mis estudiantes, ya se les preguntare*

"esta misión acaba de cambiar de Rango C a Rango B y probablemente pase a Rango A, así que ¿ustedes que opinan?" dijo Yukimi, "no podemos abandonar a estas personas sensey, nos necesitan", dijeron Kiyoko y Naruto, "estoy de acuerdo con ellos sensey", expreso Daichi, "muy bien entonces prepárense para atacar"

Próximo capitulo Aullido


	7. Aullido

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: "_Kage Bushin No Jutsu_"

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

**Invocación/Bijuu pensando: *que débil***

Capítulo 7 Aullido

El chico rubio no podía evitar ver de reojo de ves en cuando a su compañera, los cabellos plateadas se movían al compas del viento nocturno, alta en el cielo la luna siempre vigilante, el frio arremetía con fuerza pero a ellos no les importaba, ella tenia cerrados los ojos pero el sabia muy bien que en realidad solo se estaba concentrando, tras los parpados uno de los grandes dojutsus rastreaba la fuentes de chacra del pequeño poblado turístico, él mismo estaba utilizando su propio dojutsu buscando cualquier 'cosa sospechosa', de pronto sintió algo, "Kiyoko, concéntrate en el restaurante que hay en la calle principal", ella escucho a su compañero y enfoco su 'visión de sensor', en el área que le indicaba el Kyubi Jinchuriki

"hay tres fuentes de chacra humano, dos están en nivel chunin y el tercero está en nivel Jounin, sus naturalezas de chacra parecen ser agua, en los tres", informo la niña, "¿estas, segura?", pregunto Yukimi, la niña asintió a su Sensey, "completamente, aunque es hora de analizar sus habilidades, ¿tú que dices Naruto?", pregunto ella, "estoy de acuerdo", ambos se tomaron de la mano y con la que les quedaba libre hicieron señales de mano, "_Jutsu de colaboración visión compartida_", dijeron los dos al tiempo, de pronto el mundo se torno extraño para ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ese jutsu, que les permitía tener a ambos una visión del Kanchigan y del Gamagan juntos, solo que amplificada de manera descomunal.

Las habilidades analíticas ofrecidas por el Gamagan, a veces apodado 'ojo del análisis' eran legendarias, permitiéndole a una persona analizar, la naturaleza de chacra, al igual que su habilidad en taijutsu y genjutsu al igual que su dominio de armas, aunque no le decía al usuario exactamente que técnicas podía usar si le daba cierta perspectiva sobre el oponente, aplicado a un Jutsu te decía de la forma en la que era compuesto, sus virtudes y debilidades, pero con la conexión que ellos habían echo el nivel de análisis era ridículo, para empezar su visión había aumentado de trecientos cincuenta grados a trecientos ochenta grados y el rango de visión pasaba de dos kilómetros y medio a casi seis, ahora el dojutsu analizaba todo, el palpitar de los corazones, la vibración de las cuerdas bucales de las personas al hablar, la transferencia de energía del viento, la física detrás del vuelo de las aves (si entendías de física, si no igual te daba mucha información), incluso los cambios hormonales a nivel del cuerpo, prácticamente todo lo que abarcara su rango de visión, con el problema consiguiente de que toda la información bombardeaba al mismo tiempo, era como tratar de leer una biblioteca entera al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto tenían que hacer un esfuerzo de concentración casi sobre humano, claro la información no era completa, tratándose de un enemigo seguías sin poder conocer todas las técnicas que usaba, pero si la que le eran mas frecuentes, al igual que su nivel de agotamiento físico y mental, e inclusive su edad, para Naruto era más fácil manejar tanta información, por ser el usuario del Gamagan en la pareja pero a Kiyoko le estaba produciendo una jaqueca.

En cuanto al Kanchigan, generalmente convertia al usuario en uno de los mejores sensores en el mundo, por el simple echo de activarlo, el usuario, sentía el chacra en un amplio grado, su naturaleza, su 'temperatura, color, sabor y calidad' al igual que su tamaño, de hecho el efecto era tan grande que para la mayoría de usuarios de dicho dojutsu la mejor herramienta de seducción era la calidad del chacra y para los demás era la segunda mejor, pero ahora esas habilidades habían pasado a otro nivel, ya no solo era el chacra humano, también el de los animales y el de las plantas, se podía sentir literalmente las corrientes de chacra en el interior de todos los seres vivos dentro del nada despreciable rango de visión, además ahora también podía decir 'el sonido del chacra', pero eso no era todo, la percepción de casi todo tipo de energía estaba ahora disponible, la radiación del espacio, las calorías quemándose al interior del cuerpo, la energía de eléctrica cargándose en las nubes ,inclusive un tipo de energía 'extraña', que parecía provenir de la naturaleza, también podía decir cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien gasto su chacra de manera voluntaria y en que forma, con el único inconveniente de que todas esas sensaciones inundaban los sentidos al mismo tiempo, por lo que había que concentrarse en lo que se buscaba en sobre manera, debido a la conexión causada por el Jutsu Naruto también podía sentirlo, Kiyoko desde luego estaba acostumbrada a que sus sentidos fueran bombardeados así que fue mas fácil, pero para Naruto era una sobre carga de información que le producía una jaqueca, tan fuerte como la que el le había producido a ella

Con el resto del equipo

Yukimi y Daichi miraban asombrados, los dos Jinchurikis estaban tomados de las manos, pero los sorprendente fue que cuando hicieron ese Jutsu fuera lo que fuera, una cadena azul de chacra apareció rodeando los brazos de ambos y de echo atándolos y una fina cuerda morada echa de chacra había emergido de la cabeza de Kiyoko y otra de la de Naruto, parecían muy afiladas, y para sorpresa de ambos las cadenas arremetieron contra la cabeza del otro y se clavaron en ellas, pero no hubo sangre o algo que indicara dolor, de hecho la expresión de Kiyoko indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando, tras un minuto, las manos libres hicieron una singular señal "_Conexión terminada_", la cuerda morada desapareció al igual que la cadena, ambos cayeron sentados estaban jadeando y sosteniéndose la cabeza, el medico ninja rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, sus manos se tornaron verdes, puso la de la izquierda sobre la cabeza de la niña y la derecha sobre la del chico, estaba preocupado pero pronto sonrió aliviado, "no sé qué técnica es esa pero por lo visto no causa daño alguno al usuario solo produce agotamiento mental, Sensey démosles cinco minutos para que descansen y puedan explicar exactamente que hicieron", "no es necesario, estamos acostumbrados al agotamiento mental", dijo Kiyoko, "lo que hicimos es una técnica ocular conjunta, no sabemos de qué Rango es", dijo Naruto, "pero sí que debido al agotamiento mental, es un Kinjutsu", dijo Kiyoko, "pero aumenta las facultades de ambos dojutsus", "y combina mi vista con la de Naruto Kun, así averiguamos que", "esos tres tipos, usan muy a menudo el Jutsu de invocación", "tienen un contrato con los lobos y la última vez que usaron chacra a conciencia fue", "anoche, a la hora del último ataque registrado", los dos Jinchurikis se pararon el dolor de cabeza ya había desaparecido, "en este momento se dirigen hacia el hotel que queda hacia el norte" informo Kiyoko

"¿ustedes dos están seguros de que están bien?", pregunto Yukimi los dos Genin asintieron, "¿Daichi?", "como dije sensey ese Jutsu por lo visto no dala ni sus cuerpos ni sus cerebros, solo los agota mentalmente y aunque deberían descansar están en óptimas condiciones para seguir la misión", "muy bien, nos adelantaremos, buscaremos un lugar favorable y los emboscaremos, yo me encargo del Jounin ustedes tres de los chunin", "Hai"

Quince minutos después

Tres sombras se movían lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, si se movieran a la velocidad a la que eran capases, ya abrían llegado a su destino, sin embargo ellos eran depredadores, los depredadores asechaban lentamente a su presa, arriba en los tejados de las casas cuatro Konoha Nin estaban a punto de atacar, Naruto saco cinco Shuriken al igual que Kiyoko y las lanzaron "_Jutsu clon de Shuriken_" las diez estrellas de metal ahora eran cien y se dirigían con fuerza en contra de sus objetivos, dos de ellos saltaron en el aire sacando un Kunai y bloqueando los ataques de metal, el que estaba en el centro simplemente saco una espada, "Defensa del corte absoluto", la espada emitió un brillo azul y varias versiones de la misma echas de chacra aparecieron en el aire rebanando por la mitad el metal, para luego desaparecer, el espadachín empezó a correr, en la dirección de donde salió el ataque metálico, pero en su carrera se interpuso una nube de humo que el iba a atravesar, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando parte del humo tomo forma de un brazo sosteniendo un Kunai , que se dirigía a su cuello y se materializo en un brazo real, con un cuchillo real, el espadachín salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo, mientras veía al humo convertirse en una mujer pecosa y con el atuendo de Konoha Jounin, ella solo vio a alguien con ropas completamente negras y una mascara ANBU de lobo, con el Kanji para Aullido en la frente de la misma, ni siquiera se distinguía si era hombre o mujer

"Yukimi Iburi, una Kunoichi de Rango A de Konoha, ex ANBU, tienes una recompensa muy alta sobre tu cabeza, gracias a Iwa, ese dinero podría ayudarnos en nuestros objetivos", dijo el enmascarado con voz claramente masculina, "lo siento hoy no será el día, por cierto ¿tú quién eres?", el ANBU rio de forma extraña, "no importa quién soy yo, lo que importa es quienes somos, somos una manada, ¡Somos Aullido!", dijo de una forma un tanto teatral, "Ok ¿y que quieren, exactamente?", "lo que queremos no importa, importa lo que lograremos, ¡el renacer de la manada!, pero no te preocupes hoy te reunirás con los miembros caídos de la tuya", *este tipo está loco, o talvez, es una especie de código*, pensó ella mientras saltaba hacia atrás, pero reacciono muy lento, la espada de su adversario la iba a acortar por la mitad, así que enfoco chacra en su cintura convirtiéndola en humo, así que simplemente dejo que la espada la 'rebanara' sin causarle algún verdadero daño, "Elemento Fuego, tornados infernales", la Konoha Jounin extendió las palmas de las manos después de hacer el signo del tigre y del suelo salieron dos tornados hechos completamente de fuego, cada uno media cinco metros y se dirigían en dirección al ANBU, "elemento agua manada feroz", veinte lobos hechos de agua, se formaron y se abalanzaron contra el fuego apagándolo por completo, el ANBU estaba a punto de hacer señales de manos cuando noto que algunas personas habían salido de sus casas, "estas de suerte, la presa ha visto al depredador, el depredador huye si se da a conocer su presencia", su misterioso oponente desapareció en una nube de Humo, ella pudo ver a los oponentes de sus estudiantes hacer lo mismo

Con los Genin

Las dos sombras se dirigieron a ayudar a su jefe, pero fueron interceptadas por un chico rubio y una chica con el pelo blanco, evidentemente eran Genin, pero su taijutsu era bastante alto, atrás de ellos había un tercer adolescente probablemente el medico del equipo, las sombras se vieron obligadas a saltar hacia atrás

Los genin vieron a sus objetivos alejarse de su ataque conjunto con Kunais, "¿ustedes son?", pregunto Kiyoko, "nuestra identidad no importa, lo que importa es la identidad del conjunto, somos una manada, ¡somos aullido!", respondió uno de sus enemigos, no sabían exactamente cual ambos median lo mismo y estaban completamente vestidos de negro, con un traje negro y una mascara ANBU de lobo con el Kanji para aullido, "¿y que rayos es lo que quieren?", pregunto Naruto "lo que queremos no importa, importa lo que lograremos, ¡el renacer de la manada!, pero no te preocupes hoy te reunirás con los miembros caídos de la tuya", respondió alguno de sus enemigos que a juzgar por la voz era una mujer, de pronto todos sintieron el calor del fuego y de pronto escucharon una voz distinta hablando, "estas de suerte, la presa ha visto al depredador, el depredador huye si se da a conocer su presencia", los ANBU desaparecieron en una nube de Humo, "Sensey en los techos se dirigen hacia el sur, aun podemos alcanzarlos", dijeron Kiyoko y Naruto, los ninjas de Konoha saltaron a los techos y empezaron a perseguir a su objetivo, mientras esquivaban y bloqueaban Kunais y Shurikens lanzadas por el enemigo, tras una media hora de persecución, llegaron a un claro del bosque, estaban a punto de alcanzar a los ANBU, "elemento fuego, barrera del infierno", grito la Jounin, lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego de su boca, pero que al impactar, se convirtió en un muro de llamas que pasaron del rojo al azul, e impidieron el paso de los enmascarados, "parece ser que la manada ha sido acorralada y ahora debe luchar"

Dijo el enemigo uno de ellos, que en altura superaba a sus compañeros y los tres se giraron dispuestos a enfrentarse a los ninjas de Konoha, los tres enmascarados, se hicieron un pequeño corte en el dedo con un Kunai, al ver eso los dos Jincurikis se mordieron sus dedos asiéndolos sangrar, mientras que la Jounin ya estaba atravesando señales de manos, "Jutsu de invocación" gritaron seis ninjas en la noche y seis nubes de humo aparecieron y desaparecieron revelando seis animales listos para luchar

Próximo capitulo Kunai ensangrentado


	8. Kunai ensangrentado

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfiction por lo que evidentemente no soy dueño de Naruto y tampoco reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras creados por mí, hago esto por mera diversión sin ningún tipo de motivo económico detrás.

Personaje humano hablando: "Hola"

**Invocación/ Bijuu hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

Jutsus: "_Kage Bushin No Jutsu_"

Humano pensando: *Este tipo es fuerte*

**Invocación/Bijuu pensando: *que débil***

Capítulo 8 Kunai ensangrentado

Seis nubes de humo cubrieron el campo de batalla, los tres enmascarados, estaban sobre lobos, del tamaño de búfalos, la Jounin estaba sobre un cocodrilo, de la misma altura y los dos Konoha Jinchurikis, se encontraban sobre sapos, de tamaño equiparable, la tensión se sentía en el aire, los ninjas enmascarados y los ninjas de Konoha se preparaban para pelear, Daichi, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría, después de todo él no era un buen peleador, teóricamente no debería involucrarse en el campo de batalla, así que estaba bien escondido detrás de una roca, aunque se sentía inútil, su sensei era una Jounin y sus compañeros fueron entrenados por el mismísimo Jiraiya del Sanín, el maestro del legendario Yondaime Hokage

Todo parecía en calma, pero una calma turbia y como si de una señal se tratase, al sonido de un grillo, los lobos saltaron y los sapos hicieron lo mismo, el cocodrilo se movió a una velocidad asombrosa, evitando el embate de uno de los lobos y girando sobre sí mismo, le dio un potente coletazo a un lobo gris, mandándole contra un árbol que se partió, los sapos, esquivaban con saltos los embates de los lobos y los devolvían con cortes de Katana, los invocadores habían saltado de sus invocaciones y ahora estaban enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Con Naruto

Naruto, bloqueaba la katana de su adversario imbuida en agua, con su propio Kunai recubierto en viento, y esquivaba los puñetazos y patadas de su adversario, era un luchador, ágil, veloz y resistente, gracias al tipo de infancia que vivió el chico y a sus reservas extraordinarias de chakra producto de su herencia Uzumaki, claro que factores como tener una bestia gigante echa de chakra sellada en el interior y unos de los mejores ojos en el mundo también ayudaban y aun así, estaba igualado con su oponente, que contaba con mucha más experiencia y entrenamiento que el adolescente rubio y desde luego un mayor desarrollo muscular

El oponente enmascarado cansado de su pequeña reyerta con el Konoha Genin, que evidentemente iba en empate, acumulo todo el chakra que pudo en sus pies y dio el salto en el aire más fuerte que pudo, elevándose siete metros y creo un clon de agua, el plan era que el original y el clon cayeran rebanando al Genin con la espada y en caso de fallar con el corte, tener ventaja numérica para superarlo fácilmente, no esperaba que el ninja de Konoha hiciera cincuenta clones de sombra, que lo esperaron hasta que callera como resultado, el clon de agua fue rápidamente disipado y el original tuvo que esforzarse para escapar de la horda de clones disipando por lo menos a unos veinte, pero recibiendo varios cortes y moretones, uno de los clones de Naruto incluso daño parte de la máscara de lobo, Naruto vio su oportunidad, los clones lanzaron diez Shurikens cada uno, "_Jutsu clon de Shuriken_ ", el enmascarado se dio cuenta que una quebrada pasaba justo atrás suyo y salto en dirección a ella, parándose sobre la corriente, "_Elemento Agua: Formación Muro de Agua_", el muro acuático fue suficiente para evitar el golpe de las letales armas, pero la sombra subestimo a su oponente y Naruto por su parte sobrestimo la cantidad de chakra que necesitaría para que un Kunai imbuido en viento rompiese la barrera de agua, como resultado el cuchillo impacto con innecesaria fuerza, atravesando al objetivo que ya no era más que un cadáver, el tercer Kyubi Jinchuriki vio un Kunai ensangrentado sinónimo de su primer asesinato, cayo sentado con una lagrima en el rostro, pronto sintió un par de manos reconfortantes en sus hombros

Con Kiyoko

De algún lugar el oponente de la niña había sacado una Katana y ella tenía que admitirlo él era bueno con el manejo de su arma, que estaba cubierta con una capa de agua cuyo único y devastador objetivo era hacer más filoso el borde de la hoja de metal inoxidable, pero ella era ágil y resistente, además las habilidades sensoriales del Kanchigan, le permitían predecir los movimientos del oponente que no era capaz de ver, la niña había cubierto uno de sus propios Kunai con el elemento fuego, el cual uso, para bloquear la espada cubierta de agua, generando pequeñas nubes de vapor de agua, haciendo que el enemigo tuviera que usar más chakra para reponer el agua que había perdido, claro que ella también debía reponer el fuego, pero tenía más chakra que la figura así que ese no era ningún problema, ella podría seguir hasta que la figura encapuchada se quedara sin chakra, pero ese no era el objetivo de la chica, el calor ablandaba el metal y el agua, lo enfriaba y endurecía rápidamente, lo que lo desquebrajaba y debilitaba, cosa que afectaba negativamente a la espada pero que también debería afectar al Kunai de la chica solo que el arma de ella era de un metal especial mucho más resistente a los cambios bruscos de calor y frio, claro que dichos cambios también eran perjudiciales para el cuchillo, pero no tanto como para la espada, que termino rompiéndose en el peor momento cuando bloqueaba un ataque dirigido al estómago de la figura encapuchada, eso trajo a la memoria de la Nanabi Jinchuriki su peor recuerdo, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, ella sintió a alguien poniéndole una mano de apoyo

Con Yukimi

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las tres figuras encapuchadas usaban Katanas, pero eso no le importaba, ella no era una Jounin, por nada, en dos movimientos, logro desarmar a su oponente y en un tercer movimiento lo noqueo, tras atarlo a un árbol, la Jounin, miro la batalla de sus estudiantes, ella podría intervenir y lo haría si la cosa se pusiera fuera, pero en el campo de batalla, no siempre podrías contar con el apoyo de tus compañeros de equipo, muchas veces estarías solo y eso era algo que solo se aprendía estando solo, además con algo de suerte alguno de los chicos, aria su primer asesinato, una etapa de la vida shinobi, bastante dura, pero por la que todos tenían que pasar y si llegaba a eso, bueno la Jounin tendría que recordar todo lo relacionado con psicología que le enseñaron cuando estaba en ANBU, algo era seguro Daichi, no iba a ser quien hiciera su primer asesinato, estaba escondido detrás de una roca, *ninja medico típico* pensó la Jounin y mientras lo hiso, vio como Kiyoko lograba vencer a su oponente y mandarlo al otro barrio, la Jounin corrió donde estaba su estudiante, después de todo esa era parte de su responsabilidad , pero cuando llego donde la niña se sorprendió…

"sensei, no me siento bien, pero no tiene que darme el discurso sobre el primer asesinato", "¿tú ya has?", "una vez, en defensa propia, papá se encargó de darme el discurso sobre los asesinatos, solo eso diré, así que mejor vamos a ayudar a Naruto, porque Daichi está escondido", la Jounin sabía que, a pesar de todo, la niña no se encontraba bien, pero si Jiraiya ya se había encargado de explicarle los pormenores no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por ella, al menos por ahora lo mejor sería que analizará la batalla de Naruto, aunque no hubo mucho que analizar, el chico simplemente atravesó a su oponente con un kunai recubierto en viento las dos Kunoichis corrieron en dirección del ninja rubio

El Jinchuriki estaba sentado, las dos se sentaron a su lado y le pusieron cada una mano en cada hombro, "estoy bien", dijo el rubio "no, no lo estas y lo sabes, vamos no te lo guardes, sabes que yo ya he pasado por eso", le dijo Kiyoko, "¿también, te sentiste como una basura?", "si, lo hice, pero esto es parte de nuestra línea de trabajo, si no lo hubieras matado, él pudo haberte matado a ti y pudo haber seguido con el cobarde de Daichi, o con Sensei, o conmigo", "pude haberlo capturado, si hubiera puesto menos chakra en ese Kunai y esperado a que ustedes dos terminaran sus batallas", "pero no lo hiciste, no siempre se puede capturar, a alguien, las cosas, no siempre salen como quieres o como deberían ser, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, el dolor es algo normal tu y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, pero no te aísles, solo déjalo salir, no estás solo me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti, puedes descargar todos tus sentimientos en mí y yo descargare los míos en ti, como lo hemos hecho con ese otro asunto te parece", "también, me tienen a mí", dijo la Jounin, "a mí también, aunque no sea muy útil en las batallas", dijo Daichi, nadie se había dado cuenta que salió, de su escondite "de acuerdo" dijo Naruto, aunque aún seguía un poco triste, se levanto

*yo, no hice nada ella le dio el discurso del primer asesinato sola y lo hiso muy bien, no estuvo bien que haya llamado a Daichi cobarde, ya que los ninjas médicos no se involucran en el combate, por otro lado, me preocupa que aún son muy cerrados con respecto a los sentimientos que les causa ser Jinchurikis, pero no puede culparlos, debería, tratar de que tengan más confianza en el equipo, ellos necesitan descargar el peso emocional de eso, por la lagrima que ella contuvo cuando menciono el asunto y el hecho de que se tocó el vientre donde probablemente está el sello no creo que el apoyo emocional de Jiraiya y de ese Chunin Iruka, sea suficiente*

"muy bien niños, esto es lo que haremos, ustedes, se irán ahora para el hotel y tratarán de dormir un poco, mientras yo interrogare al prisionero de por halla, una vez, sepa que ocurre, podremos terminar la misión, pero antes de irnos nos quedaremos un día más para disfrutar de las aguas termales, ¿están de acuerdo?" lo tres Genin, asintieron y se dirigieron al hotel, mientras la Jounin se preparaba para interrogar a su prisionero

Unas horas después

La madrugada, ya había llegado, la Jounin, ya había terminado no solo el entrenamiento, sino también la misión, ahora estaba en el hotel, entro en la habitación de Daichi y lo despertó, aunque no tuviera la llave, le dijo que se vistiera y se dirigió a la habitación de Kiyoko, en la cual para su sorpresa encontró también a Naruto, ni el chico ni Kiyoko se percataron de la presencia de la Jounin, los dos Jinchurikis estaban sentados uno frente al otro, evidentemente jugando a las cartas, entre ambos, había dos objetos, un libro y un pergamino, lo que le indico a la Jounin que estaban apostando

"lo siento Kiyoko Chan, yo gano, me llevo tu libro de cocina y mi pergamino de técnicas de viento", dijo el rubio, mostrándole la baraja a su amiga que solo se resignó, "oye Naruto y si te lo cambio, por este pergamino de…", "si te refieres a tu pergamino de Jutsus de rayo, acuérdate que te lo gane en la ronda anterior, pero si hay algo con lo que me lo puedes cambiar, dattebayo", "¿qué quieres?", "bueno, puedo cazar y gracias al pervertido de tu papá, se cocinar en una fogata, al aire libre, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo cocinar en una estufa, e Iruka tampoco y aunque te gane este libro de cocina, no es lo mismo a que alguien te enseñe, así que el trato es el pergamino a cambio de lecciones de cocina cuando volvamos a Konoha", dijo él, "de acuerdo, pero en lugar de que yo vaya a tu casa, tu tendrás que venir a la mía", le respondió ella, "me parece bien"

La Jounin, miro con cierto interés la escena, pero finalmente dio a conocer su presencia, "así, que les digo que duerman y se ponen a jugar cartas, expliquen", dijo la Sensei, porque aunque consideraba la escena tierna, podría afectar, su desempeño en un caso de necesidad, "la luna", dijeron los dos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, "¿Qué?", la Jounin los miro confundida, "Sensei, la leyenda del hombre lobo, está inspirada, en los Jinchurikis, por que la luna por alguna razón, nos afecta algunas noches y no nos deja dormir, la cantidad de veces que nos afecta, depende de la calidad del sello, en el caso de Naruto y mío se trata del sello de los ocho trigramas, que es el mejor sello del mundo, por lo que solo tenemos insomnio cada tres meses, como fuimos convertidos en Jinchurikis casi al mismo tiempo, nuestras noches de insomnio coinciden", respondió Kiyoko la Jounin no sabía que decir, "pero descuide sensei, podemos pasar hasta tres días sin dormir, sin vernos realmente afectados, así que mañana estaremos listos para continuar con la misión, dattebayo", respondió Naruto, "chicos, ya es mañana y sobre la misión, ya la termine, resulto que esos tipos enmascarados son un grupo de asesinos pertenecientes a la Aldea del Lobo, fueron contratados, por un rival político del alcalde, para hacerlo ver mal, ya arreste a dicho rival político y le informe al alcalde, por lo que la misión está terminada, cuando el sol salga, iremos a las aguas termales como lo prometí y si alguna vez necesitan compañía durante sus desvelos, no duden en pedírmelo"

Los dos Konoha Jinchuriki, estaban en Shock, cosa que no le gustó nada a la Jounin, *estos niños se sorprenden solo porque alguien les ofrezca compañía, eso lo demuestra, los que los han maltratado son los verdaderos demonios*, "¿sensei, no le molesta que seamos Jinchurikis?", pregunto Kiyoko,*eso es solo otra forma de preguntar si no los odio, estos niños están muy solos verdad *, ambos niños estaban obviamente a la defensiva, "claro que no, yo sé que son personas a las que se les impuso una carga horrible, desde muy pequeños, los veo como mis estudiantes y mis amigos", para su sorpresa, la Iburi se vio atrapada en un abraso de los dos niños, abraso que ella devolvió

"sensei, gracias por no vernos como demonios", "tranquilos, no tienen que ocultar su dolor, si alguna vez quieren hablar sobre lo que sea, estoy disponible"

Próximo capítulo: descubrimientos del Godaime


End file.
